


To Never Growing Old

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MI6 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Alec has been assigned Tanner of all people. But what does one get for their Chief of Staff?





	

 

Alec looked at the name he was assigned to for the MI6 Secret Santa. He had hoped he might get one of the other double-ohs, or perhaps, if he was really lucky, the only other Russian working in the building, who just so happened to be a beautiful woman. That would be easy. He would get her some top of the line Russian vodka and take her out to dinner as a gift.

As it stood, he got Tanner, Chief of Staff. Wrangler of the 00s as Q called him. Speaking of Q, Alec  stood and walked out of his office, heading for the basement levels. Maybe Q would have an idea. He knew Q and Tanner were old friends. 

“No, I am not helping you come up with a gift idea,” the Quartermaster said as soon as Alec stepped into the branch.

“That’s not what I was going to ask,” he protested. Q raised his eyebrows, shooting an unimpressed look in the agent’s direction. “Okay, I was. I was hoping you could tell me a little more about what he likes. You spend time with him outside of the office.”

“You could too, you know. Bond does. Why don’t you ask Bond for ideas?”

“Because they just drink together. All James could tell me is what Tanner orders, and somehow I don’t think he would accept that as a good gift.”

“You are correct.” Q turned back to his computer. When Alec didn’t leave he sighed. “You have time. Put your spy skills to use.”

“I don’t know him that well, but I know he would not like to be spied upon.”

“Not to diminish Tanner’s abilities, but if he can spot a double-oh agent, then maybe that double-oh doesn’t deserve his number.”

 

It didn’t take long for Alec to discover what he needed. He followed Tanner outside, expecting him to head to the station to catch a slightly earlier train home. It took 006 by surprise when he instead stood at the bus stop. Knowing he would never be able to follow by foot, the agent ran as fast as he could back to the garage for his motor bike. He pulled up just in time to see the Chief of Staff step onto the 77 bus. He thought about what was ahead on this route,;he knew Tanner didn’t live this way. But perhaps he was going to go to the Southwark Christmas market. 

Yet, when Tanner walked off the bus, he turned right, rather than left at the riverwalk. Alec counted on the fact that Tanner had yet to notice he was being tailed. He stuck to ground level rather than trying to navigate the upper levels of Southbank and risk losing his mark beneath the bridges. This turned out to be a wise idea when the older man stopped at the bookstore beneath Waterloo Bridge. 

Alec couldn’t get close enough to see what section Tanner was browsing, but he was evidently looking for something in particular. Tanner pulled out his phone and glanced between the screen and a book before setting the book down again. Not finding what he was looking for, he then turned and entered the National Theatre. 

The agent had been there once or twice. James insisted on taking him to an opera once, and even longer ago a couple of the agents had gone together for some performance of a play written by Alexander Gelman. Alec strolled in and pretended to look at what was playing that season while listening for Tanner’s voice. 

“Do you have any tickets left for Peter Pan? Any day next week?” Tanner asked. 

“No, I’m sorry. All of our regular tickets have been sold out,” the receptionist said. “Our day of tickets will be released--”

“At noon,” Tanner interrupted. “I’m familiar. Thank you very much.”

Alec waited a moment longer before slipping out the doors behind his target. It was simple to follow Tanner from then on as he took the Jubilee direct back to his home in South Hampstead. Alec crouched on the roof of a house opposite Tanner’s and saw him greet his wife. She asked a question, and he shook his head sadly. She frowned but brightened up immediately and ushered him inside. Silhouettes in the front window showed his two young children running to meet him and being lifted into the air. 

A few days of surveillance earlier in the week taught Alec that Tanner was unlikely to leave home now unless he was called back into the office suddenly, so he returned to the tube station to get back to his motorcycle. He had some things to do at his own flat. 

 

Every day for the next week, Alec went down to Southbank at noon and inquired about tickets. Sometimes one or two would be available, but not enough for a family of four to sit together. On one day, he inquired about tickets for other weeks.

“There are plenty of sets of four available at later dates. The next few weeks have been sold out in advance due to the holidays, sir. Is there a particular day you would like me to look up? The production runs until February fourth.”

“No thanks,” Alec responded. “I’m buying for a friend and I only know that next week would work.”

“He is not a season ticket holder then? And you aren’t either? We do allow holders to give their seats to a friend.”

Alec frowned thoughtfully. “No. How does a season ticket work?”

 

Tanner found the nondescript envelope on his desk. Only his name was written in small capital letters on the front. That alone clued him in that this was nothing official. He considered asking Moneypenny if she knew who had dropped it off,  before remembering the secret santa exchange. That must be what this was. He slid his letter opener under the flap and sliced it open. Inside he found a folded A4 and a few other slips of paper. He looked at the letter first. 

_ Enclosed are season passes to the National Theatre for the 2017 season. Enjoy the holidays. I hope one day in January works to see Peter Pan with your family.  _

_ From, _

_ Your secret santa. _

Tanner raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sure enough, the other slips of paper were not slips of paper at all, but thin cards for each member of his family, good for three showings of each performance. He sat speechless for a few moments. He slowly rose from his desk chair, tickets still in hand, and poked his head out the door 

“Moneypenny? Do you know who?” He waved the tickets. 

“No. I think you will find out later. If not, ask Q.”

Tanner nodded and sat back down in his office. He hadn’t expected much out of this exchange, but this was turning out to be far better than he expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can only speak for myself, but I am delighted with how this contest turned out. Please check out the other stories in this challenge.


End file.
